


Klaus Cares

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Diego is an okay dad, Five gets soup, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus is a good dad, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sick Number Five | The Boy, Sickfic, good ending, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Five has a cold and Klaus takes care of him.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Klaus Cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larissa_fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa_fanfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family MaDnEsS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653190) by [larissa_fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissa_fanfics/pseuds/larissa_fanfics). 



> happy belated birthday!!

It wasn't unusual for Five to want to sneak out and skip school. Diego, on the other hand, was determined to make sure the young man stayed in school. It was hard at first, when Five was so sick for so long, but he got over it and soon was back to school with the other children like the good boy he was. That didn’t stop a flu from ravaging the school 2 months later.

Five sneezed, getting his hand covered in snot. “Oh gross.” Getting up on weak and wobbly legs, Five washed his hands in the nearest bathroom to his room. He needed more tissues. And more tea. And more snuggles. He may be old mentally, but physically, he was still a 13 year old.

After a proper bathroom break, Five knocked on Klaus’s door. “Klaus, please open up. I promise I won’t get you sick.”

Klaus poked his head out. “Last time you said that, I caught your nasty stomach bug.”

Five pouted, but nodded. “Okay. I won’t bother you anymore. I was just gonna ask for some tissues and tea. But it’s okay. I’ll get it myself.” Five took a wobbly step forward, fearing he would fall.

Klaus caught him before he could fall. “No. You go back to bed. I’ll help you. And I’ll bring you tissues and tea.” Five leaned on Klaus and he groaned, “I can’t carry you, Five. You need to walk on your own. I’ll just be your balance.”

Five took a step and Klaus adjusted his trajectory. “Thanks, Klaus. I washed my hands twice before coming to you. That’s how much I love you.”

Klaus smiled behind Five. He couldn’t admit that Five had become something of a softie with school and regular kids around him. Helping Five back to bed and into said bed, Klaus looked over Five’s bedroom. Tissues were littered everywhere. A few mugs crowded his bedside table. Klaus kicked a few empty bottles of Gatorade as he tucked Five into bed. “I’ll bring you some tea and diluted Gatorade. I learned that you should dilute it to get the most from it. And you need the most you can.”

Five nodded again, watching Klaus with tired eyes. Swallowing his pride, he looked up at Klaus, “Would you be willing to help me bathe after my nap? I feel so gross even though I showered last night. You can say-”

“Sure.”

“What?” Five blinked wearily. “You’re willing? To help me?”

Klaus checked Five’s temperature with the back of his hand. “You’re sick. You can barely walk and you’re way worse than you were than you were yesterday.”

Five smiled, “Thanks. You’re the best. Diego wouldn’t help me last time I was sick.”

“Last time you were sick, you could bathe yourself.” Klaus pointed out, sweeping some bottles away with his feet. He gathered some of the empty mugs in his long hands. “I’ll be back with your tea. Try to rest until then.” Five snuggled deeper into the covers. “Good. I’ll tell Diego that you’re sleeping.”

Klaus struggled to close Five’s door with his hands full of mugs, but managed it. Walking down to the kitchen, Klaus didn’t see Diego in any of the rooms he passed. After placing the mugs in the sink to be washed later, Klaus went in search of Diego.

Diego was in Dad’s old office, clicking away on the computer. He didn’t glance up when Klaus entered. “Five is gonna sleep after some more tea. Start diluting the Gatorade so it isn’t so sugary and actually helps.”

Diego looked up at that statement, “How much?”

“One cup of Gatorade to a cup of water. That’s what the internet said.” Klaus sauntered over, reading over Diego’s shoulder. “Forging a doctor’s note. Nice. It’ll be good for Five to have time to recover.” 

“I hope this will be enough for the school. They don’t seem to need too much in the note.” Diego remarked, finishing and printing the note. It excused Five from most days he was sick.

“I need to go make tea,” Klaus remembered. “I’ll tell Five he has a note if he needs it.”

“He’s missed almost a week. He’ll need it.”

Klaus took the note, folding it neatly for Five to take when he was feeling better. Walking out of the office, Klaus called back to Diego, “You’d make a good dad one day.” Diego scoffed, but said nothing more.

Klaus made a warm cup of lemon tea with a splash of honey, just like Mom would make them. Grabbing a protein bar that Luther had bought for himself but everyone took from anyway, Klaus made his way back to Five. Five had fallen asleep in the few minutes it took to find Diego, make a cup of tea and return. Gently waking Five, Klaus knew it would be better to wake Five now for tea to help clear his system.

“Huh?” Five rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I brought tea. Drink it before you sleep. You won’t wake up dying.” Klaus said, handing over the mug and the protein bar. “Also eat this and then you can sleep. I’ll wake you in a few hours for your bath and dinner.” Five just nodded along, sipping the tea. “I’m gonna stay with you until you sleep. I know you like that.”

Smiling, Five nudged Klaus with his foot, “I’m not a baby.”

Klaus poked his foot. “I know. But you can be emotionally open with us.”

“I will when I’m not sick. What’s the paper?”

“Oh, your note for school.” Klaus handed over the forged note.

“Forged?”

“Of course.”

Five took a bite of the bar Klaus had handed him. “Luther’s?”

“Yup.”

Five quieted, focusing on his bar and tea. He wanted to go back to sleep so bad. His body ached like he was his mental age of 58. Yes he had been through worse, but now the apocalypse was over and he could grow up again. Properly this time. 

Finishing his tea, Five placed the empty mug with the others. “Time for sleep again. I really need it.”

“Yes,” Klaus nodded, “You’re sick.” Five rolled his eyes, nudging Klaus again. “Hey. I was gonna tuck you in like Mom did.”

Five pulled his foot back under the covers, “Please. Only you know it.”

Klaus melted at how vulnerable Five had gotten in the past few months. “Of course, I’ll tuck you in. You said please.”

Five waited for Klaus to tuck him in properly. “You know, if you weren’t such a druggie, you’d make a great dad.”

“Actually, I’m off several of the hardcore drugs. Not all, just the ones that they think I’m on.” Klaus said, tucking Five in tight. “Get some rest, kiddo. I’ll wake you about 30 minutes before dinner so you can be nice and clean.”

“I’m still older than you.”

“You’re a kid in the eyes of the law.”

“Shut up.” Five stuck out his tongue and Klaus pinched his cheeks. “Hey!”

“Rest up, okay?” Klaus left, leaving Five tucked into his warm bed. He hoped Five would rest up and be feeling better by bath time, but Klaus knew better than to hope for that. Going back to his room, Klaus played on his own computer, watching Netflix.

After several hours and a few talks with Diego about the Gatorade ratio, Klaus realized that dinner would be ready in 20 minutes. Sprinting down the hall to Five’s room, Klaus quietly entered. He sat on the edge of the bed. Klaus felt Five’s temperature; still a bit high, but not too hot.

Waking up the sleeping boy, Klaus watched Five blink back sleep. “What time is it?”

“5:40. Dinner is at 6, so it’ll be a quick bath.”

“No, I wanna soak and get all clean.” Five whined high, his throat coated in sleep and mucus. “I’ll eat a later dinner.”

Klaus wanted Five to be done for dinner, but he couldn’t say no to a sick Five. “Okay, first we’ll run it so it’s a shower and you can sit in the tub and I’ll help you get all nice and clean, then you can soak in clean water.”

Five smiled, “You’re the best brother.”

Klaus smiled warmly, “Thank you. Let’s get you clean.” Five held out his arms and Klaus pulled him up to a sitting position. “You still have to walk to the bathroom, but I’ll help you get naked and everything.”

“I can get naked myself. It’s getting in the tub that I’m worried about.”

Klaus put up his hands, “Okay, and I won’t look.”

“I don’t care. I’m sick and I want help.” Five moved closer to the edge of the bed, ready to get up and go to the bathroom. “Let me get up.”

Klaus got up, offering a hand to help Five to the bathroom. Five was still wobbly on his legs. Klaus pulled him closer to be a better support. “Easy does it,” Klaus said. Five managed to get to the bathroom with the help of Klaus. Locking the door, Klaus faced the door while Five stripped.

“I’m naked now,” Five announced. He was as naked as the day he was born, sitting on the cold toilet lid.

Klaus turned around, eyes focused on Five’s face. “Let’s get you in the tub. Or no. Let’s make sure the water is warm first.” Klaus looked at the tub, turning the handle on hot water. After a few moments of staring at the water, Klaus checked the water. “Shit. Too hot.” He turned it to cold water a bit. Feeling it again, it was a perfect temperature.

“Can I get in now?” Five asked, watching his brother. One hand covered himself and the other was stretched out, ready to grab on to Klaus.

“Yeah, gimme your hand.”

Five gripped Klaus’s hand tightly as he stood. “I really appreciate this, y’know?”

“I’m your guardian and brother. I’m happy to help.”

“Luther wouldn’t be. And neither would Diego. Allison might and Vanya isn’t around enough to help.” Five spoke, easing himself over the lip of the tub. Kneeling, he managed to get into the tub safely. “So, thank you.” 

Klaus turned on the shower part and Five sighed happily. It was nice to have steam clearing out his nose and throat. Grabbing the soap, Klaus started washing Five’s back. “You know, I like this version of you. Less snappy, no apocalypse to worry about. We can just be a family.”

“I’m happy we can live our normal lives. Or, as normal as we get.” Five shifted his weight to stretch out in the tub. “We all have friends now. Well, not Luther, but he’s special.”

Klaus laughed, washing Five’s shoulders next. “Luther is special, that’s for sure.” Working down Five’s arms, Klaus noticed a sad expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just miss my friends.”

“You’ll be feeling better in no time, Five. I know it.”

Five smiled, holding out his arms for Klaus to wash. “You’d make a great bather, like someone who washes old people.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Klaus washed each of Five’s hands before moving back to his chest. “I’m not going further than your belly button.”

“I think I can get my legs.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Five grinned, “So you will wash my legs?”

Klaus sighed, “Yeah, I’ll wash your legs.” Skipping over Five’s stomach and junk, Klaus started at Five’s feet, going up. Reaching halfway up his thigh, Klaus stopped. “Your turn while I wash your hair.” Five grabbed the soap, finishing the job. While Five finished, Klaus squirted some shampoo into his hands. “Tilt your head back,” said Klaus, shampoo nearly dripping from his hands.

Five did as instructed, letting the warm water hit his chest which loosened some of the mucus. Coughing, Five groaned. His body still ached, weak from the virus in his system. Klaus was gentle, massaging the shampoo into his hair. Five relaxed, thinking of when Mom would help them bathe as children.

“Scoot forward. We need to rinse you know,” Klaus said, knocking Five out of his memories. Five shifted forward, letting the water hit his face and hair. Using some hair magic, Klaus managed to rinse all the hair without Five moving anymore. “There we go,” Klaus seemed to announce to the world, “All clean. You can soak now.”

Five sat up more, throwing the plug into the drain and switching the water to come out the facet and not the showerhead. Sinking into the rising water, Five smiled at Klaus. “Thank you for helping me so much.”

Klaus smiled back. “I’m gonna get you a change of clothes. Don’t let the tub fill up too much.” 

Five nodded, turning off the water after Klaus left. Sinking into the water until only his knees and face were above the water, Five started to drift off. It was better than a warm blanket. The pressure and heat from the water was the perfect combination for soaking.

Klaus came back, some fresh pajamas ready for him when he wanted out. Sitting on the ground, Klaus watched his brother enjoy the clean water.

Five peeked out over the tub lip. “Are you watching me?”

“Yeah, so you don’t drown.”

“I’m not gonna sleep,” Five said with a yawn. He was just cozy. He wasn’t going to actually fall asleep in the tub. Sighing, Five sat up. His soak was ruined by Klaus watching him. Maybe he could convince Klaus into snuggles after dinner. “Can you help me up?”

Klaus jumped up, offering a hand to Five. “Absolutely. Anything for you.” Five took it, standing in the water. Klaus helped Five sit on the toilet, a towel wrapped around his hips. Pulling the plug, Klaus watched Five get into his shirt.

“I might need help getting back into boxers and pants.” Five stared at the water draining, a blush dusting his cheeks. “I think stepping into them would be hard for me.”

“Stay sitting. I got an idea.” Klaus grabbed Five’s boxers first, bunching them. “Feet out.” Five stuck out his feet and Klaus pulled his boxers up to his knees. “See? And then you stand and let the towel drop and I’ll hold you at your shoulders so you don’t fall over.”

Five stood and the towel fell from his waist. Klaus placed his hands on Five’s shoulders, gripping tight. Five managed to pull up his boxers. Five beamed at Klaus, “I did it. Thank you.”

“Sit on the toilet for your pants now.”

Five did as instructed and Klaus bunched the pants like he had for the boxers, although the pants were much longer. Copying the same motion, Klaus got the waistband up to Five’s knees before helping Five stand and balance him. “I’m clean and in clean clothes thanks to you.”

“You’re sick. It’s the least I could do to help.” Klaus made a show of kissing Five's freshly washed hair. Five groaned, but didn't push him away. "Let's get you some dinner now. It's chicken and dumpling soup. Mom showed Diego before she left on her trip again."

Five lit up. "I love chicken and dumplings!"

"Let's go get some." Klaus offered his arm for Five, letting him lead the way to the dining room. Five was happy to see Diego and Luther at the table. Everyone greeted everyone else. Diego dished out soup to Five first, knowing he was probably starving.

Five dived in, burning his tongue slightly. "Fuck." Klaus gave him a look. "Frick."

"Take it slow, it's hot," Diego smiled, placing a bowl in front of Luther. Luther blew on his bowl before diving in too. Diego sighed, serving Klaus next.

After dinner, Klaus looked at Five. Five was half asleep, his head on the table. "Let's get you upstairs, Five."

Five looked at Luther. "Can you carry me? Klaus is too weak."

Luther sighed. Five would pull out the puppy dog eyes if Luther said anything but yes. “Okay. Just this once. Hopefully you’ll be better tomorrow.” Five smiled as Luther scooped him up. “Bed for you. No Netflix or chatting with your friends. Just bed.”

“I’ll sleep.” Five promised. Klaus followed after the pair, ready to read to Five if he wanted. Dumping Five on his bed, Luther left Five and Klaus alone. Five stared at his covers, pulling them over him. “You can totally say no and I won’t pull out the puppy dog eyes, but can you lay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Move over,” Klaus said. Five blinked at him, eyes searching for something. “I said, move over. I can’t lay on a tiny strip of bed.” Five moved over, letting his brother lay with him. “I hope you feel better soon, kiddo.”

“I’m not kiddo,” Five yawned. He snuggled into Klaus, just a little. Klaus threw an arm around him and pulled him close. Five fell asleep peacefully, a smile on his face.


End file.
